Blog użytkownika:Zuzka987/Heroes Of Our Time: Rozdział drugi
Hejo! Oficjalnie tu ogłaszam, że moje opowiadanie nosi nazwę: Heroes Of Our Time ---- Charlotte Charlotte zdecydowanie nie chciała skręcić kostki. Gdy szła na kolejną lekcję dnia, wychowanie fizyczne, ktoś popchnął ją na schodach. Upadła na nogę, tak niefortunnie, że kończyna od razu zaczęła ją boleć. - Wdowa, sierota! - Zachichotała jedna z klasowych dziewczyn. Ofiara tego wypadku miała łzy w oczach. Ale pozbierała się jakoś i ruszyła na lekcję. Kulała. Ale nie płakała. Nie znów. Na zajęciach, gdy nauczyciel, pan Runner, zauważył, że Charlotte kuleje, pozwolił jej nie ćwiczyć. - Kolejny zestaw potężnych? - Dziewczyna usłyszała, jak profesor mamrotał odchodząc, by zacząć lekcję. Zaświtała jej w głowie pewna myśl. W późniejszym czasie zaczęła się za nią nienawidzić. Lekcja mijała jej spokojnie, nie licząc bólu w kostce. Wyciągnęła książkę i ją czytała. Pod sam koniec czterdziestopięcio minutowego czytania po raz milionowy tej samej książki, pan Runner zawołał Charlotte. - Słuchaj, dziecko... Nie skończył. Całą salą wstrząsnął huk, gdy przez jedną że ścian, do środka, wbił się potwór. Miał on głowę byka. Czarne, paciorkowate oczy patrzyły na całą klasę, na wszystkich uczniów. Ludzkie ciało mierzyło ponad dwa metry. - Di Immortales! - zaklął trener. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego po części zdziwiona, po części przerażona. - To jest Mino... - Urwała Charlotte samej sobie. - Imiona mają moc - szepnęła. Profesor zerknął groźnie na jej książkę. Zdjął buty. Tam, gdzie powinien mieć nogi, były kopyta. - Mówiąc w wielkim skrócie, obie te twoje serie, które czytasz, oparte są na faktach, mitologia istnieje, a z ponad połowa twojej klasy, w tym ty, to półbogowie. - Nauczyciel pobiegł do uczniów i zaczął pokazywać im drogę ucieczki. Ma słaby wzrok i słuch... ale jego węchu mógłby pozazdrościć niejeden pies gończy '' przypomiało się jej. Z książek. - Co to jest? - zapytał Alex uciekając. Panna Lette spojrzała szybko na niego. Już się nie bała, że mogą jej dokuczać. - Alex, wyprowadź klasę - nakazała. - Już! Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegła do trenera. Ten tylko spojrzał na nią. - Panie Runner, trzeba ich wyprowadzić. Do Obozu. - Zatrzymała się. Mężczyzna... a może Satyr? Pokiwiał głową z uznaniem. - Masz rację. - Rzucił Charlotte długopis, a ona go od razu odetkała. W jej ręce wyrósł miecz. - Czy ja mam z nim walczyć? - Dziewczyna uniosła i brwi, i broń. - Tak! - warknął. Więc Charlotte musiała walczyć. Pobiegła w kierunku Minotaura. - Bycza Twarz! Tu patrz! - zawołała. Potwór, pomimo słabego słuchu, zainteresował się właśnie nią. ''Dzieci Welkiej Trójki mają potężna aurę potrafiącą zagłuszyć wszystko pomyślała. Jeśli jestem od któregoś z tych najstarszych... Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Syn Pazyfae (zdołała jakoś to zapamiętać, ale nie wiedziała, jak) zaszarżował na Charlotte. Dziewczyna uskoczyła. Bykołak powtórzył manewr, a Lette w końcu skorzystała z miecza. Zaatakowała. Wbiła miecz w bok potwora. Ryknął z bólu. Zdążył odrzucić ją na ścianę, po czym rozpadł się w pył. - Wdowa! Alex jako pierwszy podbiegł do dziewczyny. Charlotte była nieprzytomna. Mocno uderzyła, ale żyła. Chłopak wziął jej głowę na kolana. Spojrzał na trenera. - Czym ty jesteś? - zapytał go, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Za to kozioł rzucił mu batonik. - Daj jej to - rzekł ponuro. - Poczuje się lepiej. Więc chłopak zrobił to. I faktycznie - dziewczyna nabrała kolorów. - Nie dawaj jej więcej, bo się spali. - Jedzenie zostało wytrącone mu z ręki. Alex usłyszał cichy jęk. Spojrzał na Charlotte. Otworzyła swoje czekoladowe oczy. - Obóz - szepnęła. - Musimy się tam dostać. Chłopak oparł ją o ścianę. Wolał nie ryzykować pobicia przez dziewczynę. - Jaki obóz? - zapytała Caroline. - Mamy słuchać się tego mola? - Ten mól, jak określiłaś mnie, siedzi tu i słucha. W dodatku, jako jedyna czytałam te książki i wiem, co może nas zaatakować. Panna Lette wstała. Oparła się o ścianę i przymknęła oczy. - Ona dobrze gada. - Satyr pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Macie czternaście lat, ale potwory nie będą na to patrzyć. Zabiją was, no chyba, że nauczyciel się walki. - Ale gdzie? - spytał Christian. - W Obozie Herosów - odezwała się Wdowa Charlotte - przyp. Autorki. Kostka przestała ją boleć. - Musimy udać się tam jak najprędzej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach